Thank You , Lector
by Writer Saburo
Summary: Thank You Lector , Sticy ONE SHOT ! #R


**Thank You , Lector**

* * *

**Fairy Tail Lodge : 7 : 00 p.m.**

* * *

"Erza I'll just take a stroll!" Lucy stated.

"Be back before Fairy Hour ! That's 10:00 p.m.!" Erza chuckled.

"Okay .. Fairy Hour ?" Lucy left.

* * *

**Saber Tooth Lodge 7 : 00 p.m.**

* * *

"Sting ! Why ?" Rouge asked.

"He , he killed Lector ! Damn It !" Sting cried.

"Bu-but Sting-kun!" Frosch calmed.

"No buts! I'll go out for a while" Sting left.

* * *

**Crocus Park 7:20 p.m.**

* * *

"Ahhh. This view is perfect ! I wish Reedus paint this!" Lucy squeaked.

"Huh? What's that?" Lucy wondered.

"Le-lector!" Sting sobbed sitting behind a tree.

"Ummmm. Sting ? Isn't it ?" Lucy asked.

"Yeah!" Sting replied.

"What happened?" Lucy asked.

"He the Master killed Lector !" Sting cried.

"The exceed ? Red exceed ?" Lucy asked.

"Exceed?" Sting asked.

"I mean a cat , a red talking , can fly cat !" Lucy smiled.

"Go away!" Sting yelled.

"Hey!" Lucy answered.

"So-sorry ." Sting apologized.

* * *

This is weird one of the most powerful mage in Fiore ! Sobbing like this because of an exceed.

That's it a dragon slayer has an exceed , I don't what will happen to Natsu if Happy died – thought Lucy

* * *

"What really happened?" Lucy asked.

"We lose to Natsu-san remember!?" Sting answered.

"Right!" Lucy replied.

"Just like Yukino , lose to Kagura we must be kicked out but Lector defended us and he paid the ultimate price – death !" Sting cried.

"I've been through that you know !" Lucy replied.

"Huh?" Sting looked puzzled.

"I've loss someone I love and I also sobbed but my friends filled up the voids that is left because of my parent's death" Lucy explained.

"Friends ? Voids?" Sting asked.

"Right Erza-san told Wendy that losing someone you love is hard but the void that is created can be filled by you're friends!" Lucy replied.

"Love ? I don't get it at all!" Sting complained.

"Because you're learning it now !" Lucy tapped Sting in the head that left Sting like a tomatoe.

"I'm learning it?" Sting asked.

"Crying for your friends is a form of love!" Lucy mimicked Sherry.

"I just don't get you !" Sting complained while scratching his head.

" Why ? Cause you're guilty , you always think that love is one's weakness but deep down inside I know you understand what that means , come to think in Tenrou Island it's our love , that saves us from Acknowlogia , but also with the help of Master Mavis!" Lucy explained.

"Master Mavis ?" Sting asked.

"Our first Master but she's dead , long time ago !" Lucy chuckled.

"Death ! Le-lector" Sting cried.

"Here we go again" Lucy sighed.

"It's okay , sometimes crying will help you move on!" Lucy stated.

"Move on ? Forget . Is that what you mean ?" Sting sobbed.

"No ! Even Lector's dead he will always live I you're heart you know"

"Heart , Love , Death !"

"You know what my parent's death is my saddest memories but I believe that every living things die sometimes , when it's you're time , you can never reject it!"

* * *

But Lucy's words aren't reaching Sting's heart.

* * *

In order to wake up Sting from his nightmare Lucy slapped him in the FACE.

* * *

"Who-who are you ?" Sting cried while touching the part where he is slapped.

"I'm Lucy a Fairy Tail mage" Lucy smiled.

"Why are you like this ?" Sting asked.

"Just like what I said earlier I also felt the same way when I lost my parents , face the truth you're cat is dead laterally but he still lives in your heart." Lucy scolded him.

"Why ? A Fairy helping a Saber" Sting replied.

"Even we're a rival guild we're both mage !" Lucy stated.

"What's the connection" Sting asked.

"Let's leave that topic" Lucy blushed.

"What about your dream , even Lector is dead you still have your own future !?" Lucy added.

"I don't know !" Sting sighed.

"Oh what will you do after this year's Grand Magic Games!" Lucy asked.

"Maybe get stronger!" Sting looks up in the sky.

"You're strong but strength isn't the only one can make a mage stronger!" Lucy chuckled.

"Then what ?" Sting looks excited.

"Love , Friends , Goal , ad Dedication!" Lucy answered.

"Dedication?" Sting looks at Lucy puzzled.

* * *

Because of this conversation Sting's tears are drying up – Lucy sighed in her mind.

* * *

"Yes ! Why are you doing this ? Is it for friends or for your guild?" Lucy explained.

"For myself!" Sting stands up.

"That's not a dedication , that's a self dedication !" Lucy stands up too.

"What's the difference?" Sting chuckled.

"You smiled !" Lucy smiled.

"Oh !" Sting blushed .

"Why are you blushing?" Lucy teased Sting.

"What ?" Sting spread his Demonic aura.

"Okay relax!" Lucy replied.

"By the way what are you doing here ?" Sting asked.

"Just walking around until I noticed that someone's sobbing so hard" Lucy teased Sting.

"Shut up!" Sting shouted.

"You're easy to teas !" Lucy chuckled.

"Shut up Blondie no one cares!" Sting yelled.

"You're blonde too !" Lucy complained.

"You're pretty !" Sting blushed.

"You're so" but before Lucy finish her sentence Sting kiss her in her soft lips.

* * *

Not knowing someone is watching the two blondes kiss.

* * *

"I love you Lucy!" Sting whispered.

"I love you too Sting!" Lucy whispered.

"Wait 9:49 pm ? Lucy gasped.

"I better get going , tomorrow same time , same place !" Lucy bided goodbye.

"Lucy huh ? Rouge approach Sting.

"What ?" Sting blushed.

"Don't pretend , you met her here and you kissed!" Rouge chuckled.

"Beats me !" Sting stared in the sky.

* * *

**Fairy Tail Lodge 10: 00 p.m.**

* * *

"Lucy !" Erza asked.

"Hey , Lucy why do you smell like that Sting?" Natsu asked confused.

"Why ? all of them looked confused.

"He lost his exceed , as in Lector's dead , and guess what , we're a lover !" Lucy squeaked.

"What ?" Erza asked.

"It's okay , well they look cute together and they kiss!" Mira yelled.

"What ?" the Guild asked.

"How could you know ?" Lucy blushed.

"I followed you !" Mira chuckled.

"You got me !" Lucy sighed.

* * *

**THE END**

* * *

**_Mina-san R&R and also read my other STICY New Guild New Home New Love_**


End file.
